Accessing a network through a cell phone has become a part of public life. People may browse news, listen to music or watch videos online using a cell phone, etc. However, some cell phones, without enabling a network service, cannot access a network due to an influence of network flow. Moreover, a first cell phone cannot generally be operated through a network via other cell phones. In addition, computers generally access a network through a cell phone via dial-up form and corresponding dialing software is required to be installed on the PC. Furthermore, when a PC is dialing, an associated cell phone cannot carry out network connection.